Moving on from Memories
by gufis253
Summary: On the day of Abby and Tim's wedding, Tony finds himself recalling a past full of secrets. McAbby, Tiva,  former  Tabby


Hi! First story in awhile. Wrote this because of that scene in 2.15 "Caught on Tape", where Kate and Tony were having that discussion over whether or not guys and girls can be just friends and Abby says yes. Then Tony says, "Without having sex?" and Abby responds with "Oh no, they'll have sex" and she grins.

I don't own anything, though I'm considering buying a Caf-Pow cup...

The place looked beautiful. She had begged Gibbs to hold the ceremony in his back yard, claiming that he needed some newer, happier memories there.

Black, white, and red roses were everywhere. Tim had written a new novel just to pay for this next step in their lives. It was his best-selling so far, as its last chapter contained McGreggor and Amy finally deciding to give their relationship a real try.

Ziva had been named maid of honor, with Sarah standing as bridesmaid, and Tony was best man. Palmer was standing in as the other groomsman. Gibbs and Ducky were to walk Abby down the aisle. Only close friends and family would be in attendance.

Tony was happy for them, despite the mocking he had been reigning down upon the happy couple for months, now. But as that time dragged on, and the wedding began approaching, he realized something.

Tony loved Ziva. There was no question about it. He was happy with her. He was planning his own proposal at some point in the coming year. But there was a twang in his heart whenever he heard about the wedding plans.

So that was what brought Tony to the guest bedroom in Gibbs' house that morning. It was where the girls would be getting ready; a no McGee zone. He knocked on the door, knowing that it would be really busy soon, and when Ziva got there, he'd have no more chance to talk to Abby before the wedding.

"Who is it? It better not be you, Tim, or I'm going to kick your ass. I told you that you couldn't see me before the ceremony!"

Tony smirked. "Just me, Abbs. Can I come in?"

He heard her run to the door, watching her grin as she swung it open. "Tony! Hi! You're early!"

"And you're stating the obvious." He stuck his tongue out at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"What's up? You didn't have to be here for at least another two hours."

"I know. I, uh..." he stammered, suddenly nervous about why he was here.

"Tony? What's up?" she asked softly, knowingly.

When he just looked at the floor, and didn't answer, she moved over to him and pulled him into a hug. He held her close, the way he used to, enjoying the familiarity of it all.

"Mmmrmmmph."

Abby shook her head, pulling away. "What'd you say?"

"I'm going to miss you." He averted his eyes to the floor.

"T, I'm not going anywhere. You know that." She sighed, fully beginning to realize what this was all about. Taking his hand she lead him over to sit on the bed with her.

"You know I love you, Tony, but that was a long time ago."

"I know! I'm not saying I want anything. I guess...I guess I'm just saying it hurts more than I thought it should."

He sat back against the headboard, and she surprised him by curling up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's a big change. Before this, there was always that possibility, however small..." she trailed off. He nodded into her hair.

She smirked, recalling memories of when they were much younger. "We were good at everything," she said suggestively, causing a snicker to erupt from Tony. "Everything but commitment. It was fine at the time. It was what we needed. But then Kate...and McGee..."

"Y'know, I really thought we could've been something after that...after...Kate..."he said seriously, something she so rarely heard from him.

"Maybe we could've. But there was Ziva. And I could see it from the getgo. You lit up when she walked into the room...even back then."

"I loved you, Abbs."

"I know. I loved you."

"I know." He paused. "Then why did it never work?"

"Because we're too similar. I'm the party girl, you're the party boy. We both needed someone who had a sense of humor but could still tie us down to reality once in awhile. "

"...I guess." He whispered, enveloping himself in the memories.

"I love Tim, now, Tony."

"And I love Ziva."

"I found the ring. When are you going to do it?"

He smiled, imagining her snooping through his desk drawers as usual. "Haven't decided. I figured I'd let you and the Probester have the limelight for awhile first."

"You're sweet."

"So I've been told."

"A part of me will always be yours, Tony. But it's time that we move on. We've been leaving this open, dancing around it all for far too long. It's time to let go."

"You and Bert will always have part of me, too, Abby."

She smiled widely. "BEST present I've ever gotten."

They both thought back to the carnival she had dragged him to, one of their last outings together before Kate came along. She had seen a little boy with a farting hippo and had wanted one so bad that Tony spent 45 minutes and a ridiculous amount of money playing a game, finally winning it. Though, the way he remembered it, he had won one of the best nights of his life.

Tony squeezed her hand at the memory. "I guess it's time I go wake up your groom. He's got a very special woman he has to marry today."

They smiled at each other, a hint of sadness brushing across. Lost lovers, best friends, finally commiting to giving each other up for good.

"Tony, let's just sit for a few more minutes, okay?"

He smiled slightly, nodding his head as he pulled her close for the last time. Ten minutes later, with a kiss to the forehead, he left the room.

Tim McGee looked at his best man. He could see the slight pain in his eyes every time Abby's name was mentioned. Despite their efforts to hide their former relationship, Tim knew. He knew that it had began not long after Tony joined NCIS. He knew they had tried to keep it from Gibbs, but that Gibbs had known all along. He knew that just after Kate started working with them, they had decided to end it, knowing it was too risky to have to hide it from her as well.

Tim knew Abby had never cheated on him once they were together. He knew that once they broke up, things happened again. He knew of the rendezvous they tried to keep a secret the night of Kate's funeral, and for several weeks after that. He knew about the night after Jeanne. He knew that Abby was always slightly hurt when Tony went to Ziva instead of her.

But that had been in the past, for a long time, now. Himself and Abby were in a healthy, commited relationship. Tony and Ziva were probably on their way to getting married soon, too. But he also knew that feelings like that don't just disappear. They may be buried deep; forgotten for a long time. But they were never erased completely.

So when they were finally alone for a minute, McGee approached Tony.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" Tony was completely confused.

"For Abby. For letting me be with her. For giving her and I the chance to be this."

Silence.

"...You know, don't you?" Tony whispered.

"I've known for a very long time, Tony. I know most of it. And I know that if you had told her outright that I was wrong for her, she would have listened. I know that you're upset. But I thank you for being here, for doing this anyway."

For the first time that day, Tony looked McGee in the eye.

"I'll always care about her Tim, so you better damn well take care of her. And I mean it when I say if you hurt her...I'll come after you. Before Gibbs, before Ducky, before ZIVA. I'll hunt you down. I know she loves you with everything she has. I love Ziva, now. But that doesn't mean I won't protect her."

"I know. It's why I'm glad you're in our lives, Tony. And I will...take care of her...she means everything to me."

They looked each other straight on for the next few seconds. Then Tony did something that surprised Tim. He hugged him.

"You're the only one I would trust with her heart, Probie. Do right by her."

And with that, the conversation was ended. Tim nodded and went back to tying his tie.

Tim was standing nervously at the altar. Tony and Ziva had already walked up the aisle and taken their places beside the white archway, Palmer and Sarah standing just slightly behind. The music changed.

She was a vision in white; a surprise to everyone, especially McGee as she had been telling all that she wouldn't be caught dead in a traditional wedding gown. She was stunning, glowing, even. Gibbs held her right arm, Ducky, her left. She kept eye contact with her husband to be the whole way, and as Ducky took his seat, and Gibbs walked her up a little further, the minister spoke.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Abby turned her eyes momentarily at Gibbs, who smirked back. "Nobody, but I'm giving Elflord permission to marry her."

As the crowd chuckled and Tim turned red, Gibbs hugged her close and kissed her on the cheek. "There's nobody better, Abbs."

She nodded and kissed his own cheek, leaving bright red lipstick in her wake.

As McGee took her hand, Ziva looked over to Tony, catching his eye. She grinned brilliantly, causing him to smile back.

Moments later, as the couple said their "I do's", Gibbs could swear he saw a tear in Tony's eye. Seconds later, though, it was gone, replaced by the ever-dazzling Dinozzo grin.

Please Review! (I never get reviews!)


End file.
